


[Podfic] I Hope You Think About Me

by dodificus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan's the cute guy across the hall who Tyler asks for help when he locks himself out, but things turn out differently than either of them expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I Hope You Think About Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heard_the_owl (heardtheowl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/gifts).



**Length:** 13:40  
 **File Size:** 14.7 MB (mp3) | 7 MB (m4b)  
 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012091801.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052012091802.zip)

 

Audiobook compiled by cybel

Cover by cybel


End file.
